


Watching and Waiting

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex becomes prisoner and has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a few years ago, however I am re posting it as I have wrote a follow up.  
> The follow up can also be read as a stand alone story. The Point of No Return.

Watching and waiting  
By CarolelaineD

I lay here on cool sheets just watching and waiting, shit it's the waiting that hurts the most.  
Waiting to find out what level of pain I will receive, well I only know too well how much he hates me and blames me for the wrongs in his life. I may be clever but just not that clever.

To be laid here in your bed Fox, watching and waiting for you to appear in my line of sight.  
You see my dear Fox I am willing to take any measure of pain you dish out, at least I will have the hands of the man I love upon me. 

God now I am turning myself on in the anticipation of your touch, never gentle but always welcomed. Maybe one day you might touch me with love, well you already do in my dreams.

Watching and waiting can be boring but then you suddenly appear in front of me like an Angel, I am your Angel Fox, just a fallen broken Angel who craves you to put me on the straight and narrow. However, in your mind I am filth who deserves the pain you love to give.

Who knows maybe I do deserve everything, but all I ever wanted was to be loved by someone.  
Billions of people populate this planet yet Alex Krycek walks all alone in the shadows, Spenders good little boy Spenders fuckin puppet, what a disillusioned fucking bastard he is.

Yeah I betray people and I am good at what I do, until it comes to you Fox then it all goes to hell. You are talking to me, and maybe it's time that I listened to you.

You're asking me if I am fully awake, hell maybe I can fake sleep here. No the sharp slap to my cheek ruined that idea. Fuck you have me cuffed to the bed and gagged so what do you expect from me.

God under different circumstances I would happily wear the cuffs, to be at your mercy while you fucked me stupid. What a fucking idiot I am, I can now feel my cock turn hard as I play the images inside my head. I need to think bad thoughts to make my rampant cock flaccid once more.

Shit you have gone silent Fox, yeah now you think I'm an even sicker fuck as you can't help but notice how turned on I appear to be.  
Who's the sick one here anyway Fox, hell you could have cuffed my while I was clothed.

No only Fox Mulder could decide that his hostage should be naked, god you never even allowed me a sheet to cover my modesty. I hope that you are embarrassed Fox and learn that I am human after all, sick maybe but human also.

You lean over me and grab me by the throat and curse me. Oh Fox what's that I feel pressing against my thigh, and you have the nerve to look at me like I'm perverted.  
Suddenly you let go and flee the room at high speed, I wonder if you have to sort out your own sexual appetite before you deal with me.

Was it me who turned you on Fox, or the power you have over me. Well I’m now laid here alone and still just fuckin watching and waiting. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God what the fuck am I doing, I have Alex Krycek cuffed and gagged on my bed, Oh and let’s not forget the mans naked.  
I want him to suffer and pay for his sins, but I am the one who's suffering a cold shower in the hopes of regaining my sanity. It has to be the power and the thrill of having him as my hostage.  
I do not have any sexual hang up's regarding Krycek, Okay I once thought the man was sex on legs, but then he betrayed me. Shit I have to admit that he's still one good looking man.

Great how the hell do I get rid of my hard on thinking about him as sexy. Even more so how the hell will I manage to torture Krycek and make him pay.  
Shit I know that I will have to go in there and feed him soon and allow him to piss, very clever Mulder you never even thought that far.

Fuck Alex Krycek is nothing but a low life rat bastard and he can wait, he can piss himself for all I care. Okay I am trying to kid myself now, it's my bed and do I really want to clean up after him.

What an interesting idea, at least I would get to touch him and make it look like I have no choice in the matter. God help me but I must be losing my sanity and in a nightmare, yeah a nightmare of my own makings.

I guess that I am going to have to make some decisions regarding the rat bastard. I guess that I must go and face him, I take the keys for the hand cuffs but also my gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well it looks like the waiting might be over, great Fox has the key and un cuffs my wrists but he also finds the need to wave a gun at me.

"Bathroom now Krycek, try anything and I will shoot you."

Yeah right, like I am going outside butt naked, I bet he planned that all along.  
Okay I will play along for now dear Fox, but don't ever underestimate a rat's need for freedom.

Oh Fox how embarrassed you look having to watch me piss, I point to the gag and express my need to talk, you reach forward and suddenly my mouth is free once more.

"Mulder do you really have to watch me, shit where do you think I will go when I have no clothes."

"I wouldn’t put it past you to leave here naked Krycek, fine I will turn while you finish your business but don't make me shoot you."

"Gee thanks Fox for everything Fox."

"The names Mulder so shut your smart mouth Krycek or the gag goes back on."

Oh my dear Fox what a sad trusting soul you are, if I time this right I can shove you against the bath and grab the gun. However I am also praying that the safety catch is on otherwise I will be dead.  
God not that I could hurt you Fox, just over power you then grab some fuckin clothes and leave.

Oh well I guess that it's now or never, strike fast or return to the gag and cuffs.  
You have your back turned Fox when I lunge forward and grab you, but it all goes wrong as you move fast, shit you shove me forward and then my head hits the sink.  
everything goes black, no more watching or waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck what have I done, I never wanted to hurt him this much. It was just a case of scaring the little rat bastard.  
God he's laid there out cold and all I can think about is how innocent he looks.  
I have to be honest with myself here, I fell in love with Alex Krycek and always wanted more.

However I believe that was why I hated him so much, to be in love with someone out of your reach.  
I carry him back to the bed and bathe his head, I often wished for him to be in my bed as my lover and not my hostage.

I can hear his breathing evening out and I watch as his eyelashes flutter, I am greeted by the sight of his gorgeous green eyes.

Shit I am so relieved that he is alive and okay, god I just want to hold him and hug him close.  
He lays there just staring at me, I expect him to flee any minute now.

"Alex can you hear me, you banged your head and I need to know if you're okay?"

"Who are you, where am I, fuck why am I naked and where's my clothes?"

"Calm down Alex, let me just answer one question at a time."

"Fine whatever, tell me who the fuck you are then."

I could see the fear in Alex's eyes, but there was also a lost bewildered look. I honestly believed that he had lost his memory and I had no idea when it would return.

"Alex do you remember anything?"

"No that's why I need to know who you are, please tell me."

"I’m your lover Alex and this is home."

Okay I know that it was a big fuckin dirty black lie, I have no idea what made me say it. However the look of relief that flooded Alex's face, made me realise that there was no going back.

The question was would he suffer more knowing the truth now, or if he remembers in time that I am his enemy will I have destroyed the man forever.

I lay beside him on the bed and hugged him, when he hugged me back all I wanted to do was cry. It was a lie but at least I would have a taste of what could have been, however will I be able to let him go when the time arises.

I will live for the here and now and to hell with the rest, I am Fox Mulder lover of Alex Krycek.  
God how I want and need to make love to the man in my arms, and for him to see me as his lover's a bonus.

I lay there stroking his hair until he falls asleep, I want him fully refreshed and awake when I take what I have waited so long for. to make love to him and to become one with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay the bang to my head fuckin hurt, but it's alright as I lay here in the arms of my lover.  
Fox strokes my hair until he believes that I am asleep, I need some time to myself just to think about what I have done.

I can feel his body heat and I know that he wants me, hell Fox wants to fuck me more than anything.  
However it's okay as the longer he waits the better it will be, I also want love not just a quick fuck with you Fox.

You see I am Alex Krycek rat bastard and all, I have plenty of time and patience and intend to get my own revenge. Therefore, you can be my lover Fox if that's the game you want to play and I will play along.

I can be very devious and cunning, I did pick up the odd trick or two having the life of an assassin, and I excel in mind games especially the type where I forget my past and move on in to a new role.

Let's see today's role, hm Fox Mulders amnesic lover, very nice .Well I am watching and waiting Fox so let the game begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex wake up babe, I've brought you a sandwich and some hot chocolate."

"You spoil me lover, but I could have done with some coffee."

"You have had a serious bang to the head Alex, caffeine would not be a good idea as you need to rest."

"Fine but come to bed with me Fox."

"Of course I will babe, just eat up first."

I watched as Fox stripped naked, fuck the closest I had ever seen him naked was in that red Speedo. The reality is far better as he lays next to me in bed.   
I eat the sandwich as fast as I can, shit I am hungry but not for food.

Fox lays his hand on my thigh and I am so turned on that I will explode, oh fuck then his hand grips my hard cock and works up a rhythm.  
Oh fuck now his hand has gone and he moves down the bed, oh god I am in heaven now as those lips engulf me. I always thought he had the perfect mouth to give a good blow job and I know that I will not last long.

I want to feel him in me but I know there will be plenty of time, fuck I can take no more as my leaking cock explodes in to his mouth.  
I lay there spent and happier than I have ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God I can't believe that I have just given Alex Krycek a blow job. It was so perfect felling his hot demanding cock within my mouth, and I finally got to taste the man of my dreams.

His skin is like velvet and so smooth, I know that I will have to release his flaccid cock, and I only let go as I plan to have far more of this man than even he realizes.  
I still have doubts about how much I will fuck his head up, if he gets his memories back will he hate me. I also worry that what I am doing amounts to rape, I have lied to the man just to get him into my bed.

I will analyse everything later and worry about the consequences, as I know that Alex will most probably kill me anyway. Furthermore, it's hard to think with a rock hard cock.

I kiss his perfect lips and wonder how he will return the favour, I know that deep down I would accept anything this man gave me, but it's his voice that saves me from my dreaming, and the hand that’s wrapped around my cock.

"Let me take care of this for you lover, I want to taste you now Fox and feel you deep within my mouth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just received the best blow job of my life and now here I was offering the same to Fox.  
I want to take things slow as I can see the conflict on his face, and I know that Fox is fighting the urge to tell me the truth.

I don't want to know the truth as it's dark and ugly, so in return I give him a blow job. I take my time prolonging his release so that by the time Fox comes he can no longer think.

He now sleeps in my arms and I want to stay here forever, but I know nothing good ever lasts in my life. I love him so much yet he has to play these mind games to get me in to bed.

I will always come to you willingly Fox no matter what you offer, but this is far more perfect than even I expected and I now realise that I truly love you and never want to lose you.

I guess that I should also get some sleep now, I just pray that this is one game that has no quick ending and that I win somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake early in the morning thinking it was all just a dream, but there he is beside me. Alex looks so perfect and innocent while he sleeps, god how I want to wake up like this every day.

I kiss his lips and watch as he frowns in his sleep, I then shower and leave knowing that he will find the note I left for him.

I know that I must be mad planning things knowing that this whole dream could fall apart at any moment. However, I need to go shopping as soon my new lover will ask questions, and I need him to believe that his home is here with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to find the bed empty and Fox gone, however there appears to be a note on the bedside cabinet. I pick up the note with fumbling fingers and pray this life is not yet over.

Alex,  
I have had to go to work and will be back soon.  
Make sure you stay in bed and rest.  
I love you so much and will miss you.  
Fox

Shit I was not prepared for Fox to declare that he loved me, god what would happen when he realizes what a lying bastard I am.

I take a look around the apartment and find my jacket and clothes hung in the closet, I wonder if I should just dress and leave. I could cut my losses without Fox ever knowing, but this is the closest I have ever got to the man I love and I know that I cannot leave.

So instead I grab some toast with honey, and after showering I return to the bed where my lover told me to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

I return to find Alex in bed asleep, so I move around ever so guilty and hang the clothes up. I bought Alex many clothes and then took them to the laundrette, at least they look worn now.  
Now I just need to see what else he wants to know and pray that I can win this game that I started.

I decide to shower and then join my lover in bed, I wanted him so much and knew that I could hold of no longer. I pulled Alex to me and kissed him hard while my hands roamed over his naked body.

"I need to be inside you Alex and make love to you babe."

"God Fox how could I refuse an offer like that."

"Turn over on to your back Alex, I want to see your face as you come babe."

Well the time had come and I was about to fulfil my wish, I was going to make love to the man I had craved and wanted for years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had laid there faking sleep and had watched while Fox had put the clothes away, I got the feeling that he liked having me here. Well that was fine because I liked been here and would give anything to stay as Fox's lover.

God the man had just offered to make love to me, my one lifetime wish was about to come true, I was already on cloud nine then I felt the cool lube touch my ass.

Fuck I wanted to scream with pleasure as Fox hit my prostate with his long fingers, I arched my back as he added two more and worked them in and out of me.

"God Fox I need you to fuck me now."

"To have you now Alex is more than I could wish for, I want to make love babe and maybe later we can fuck each other stupid."

"Fine lover make love to me then, Fox as I have no memory here can you tell me if we were ever in to anything kinky. You know cuffs bondage etc."

"Oh yes you are one very kinky lover Alex and later you can re learn everything."

I lay there as Fox penetrated me with his huge cock, god the man was well endowed and the pleasure was so intense, Fuck I started screaming his name and then his hand stroked my balls and gripped my cock. Within minutes I was coming all over my lovers’ hand and then I felt my ass cheeks clench around his cock. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay there with my cock deep inside Alex making him and I become one, then I felt the pressure on my own cock as he came, fuck it was amazing as I came deep within him. I then collapsed on top of my lover and hugged him tight, shit I never wanted to let go of what I now had.

"I love you so much Alex, but things are not always what they seem and I want you here because it’s what you want, and not something I forced you in to. Fuck it I know that I am rambling on but please hear me out."

"Fox I love you and want to be here with you, please, I have no memory of the past so let's just move forward and forget any bad things. Hell I love you and you love me so what else matters."

"Okay I agree to just leave things as they are for now, I just want to lay here and hold you Alex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remained silent and lapped up the love from Fox.  
However, I had got so used to this lifestyle here with Fox that I had overlooked a few things.

The first reminder of my past came as the apartment door was kicked open, two of Spenders goons entered followed by the black lunged bastard himself.  
I had all of thirty seconds to decide how to play this new game, however I decided that losing Fox was not an option anymore so it would have to be plan B.

"Fox what the hell’s going on who are these men?"

"Shut the fuck up Alex I will explain later."

Spender told his goons to grab hold of Alex and restrain him, he then turned his attention to Fox.

"So my dear Fox have you been withholding my property."

"Look Spender please leave Alex alone, it's not his fault that he’s suffering from amnesia."

"Fox you don't really expect me to believe such rubbish, and there I was thinking that you were an educated man."

"He knows nothing, hell you are scaring him as you are a stranger to him."

Spender walked over to Alex who was restrained and on his knees.

I hated Spender as he was the one who fucked up my life, but I knelt there while he grabbed my chin and held it tight. I turned on the tears and started acting like the most innocent man in the world.

"Please leave me alone, what have I ever done to you. Please don't take me away from Fox."

"So Alex you have no recognition then of who I am or who you work for?"

I was not expecting Spenders next move as he pulled me to my feet, I could not believe that he was handing me a loaded gun.

"If you want to be free Alex you will have to shoot myself and my men."

I looked at Spender stupid then the penny dropped.

"You will have to kill me then."

"Why Alex I have given you a gun now do it."

"I can't, shit I have never killed anyone in my life so please don't make me do this."

I knew if this played out wrong that not only would I die, that black lunged bastard would also kill Fox.

"Go on Fox tell your new lover what his role in life requires, let him know that he's just a lackey and an assassin."

I watched as Fox decided what he was going to say, hell I was expecting him to just give me to Spender, but that was when I realised just how much he loved me.

"Don't listen to Spender Alex, you are not a killer or anybody's lackey. You are my lover Alex, please I love you and need you to believe me."

I looked at Spender and dropped the gun on to the floor.

"I have never met you before and believe that you are nothing but a liar. Fox is my lover and I trust and believe everything he says."

I really expected to die there and then, but Spender just turned to leave only having one more thing to say.

"You win Fox, keep him as he's no longer of any use to me."

When the apartment door slammed shut I threw myself in to Fox's arms where I was held tight and loved. As far as I was concerned this was just the beginning of my new life.

I had to just carry on watching and waiting, hoping that Fox would never tell me how he lied about been my lover. Now I had a new game to play where the stakes meant everything to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat holding Alex in my arms and realised that he was all that I wanted in life, and now that Spender had let him go Alex could now be mine.  
I would have to take each day as it came, watching and waiting praying that Alex would not recover from his amnesia, as I preferred this new lovable version.

Watching and waiting.  
The End  
By CarolelaineD


End file.
